If only tears could bring you back to me
by Intertwined-Destiny17
Summary: A sort of sequel to 'I wish' Lenne's thoughts and feelings. One shot and songficcie and since I was so stupid to forget something i'll put it here, I don't own the song If only tears could bring you back to me! okay bye bye! R&R!


Title: If only tears could bring you back to me

Summary: Lenne is thinking about Shuyin. Also a songficcie!

Warning: Njaaah I don't know! if you see any warning there set here! ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Disclaimer: I still don't own Final Fantasy X-2 ((Sighs))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

((How will I start  
Tomorrow without you here  
Who's heart will guide me  
When all the answers disappear))

Tears were gathering in Lenne's eyes. Where was her Shuyin? She was so afraid that something bad might've happened to him. Where was she? This wasn't the Farplane. she wasn't here with her beloved Shuyin. 'Shuyin.' she whispered. 'Where are you?'

She looked around worried. He had to be safe, but how could she know that for sure? He had to know that she loved him and didn't blamed him for what happened! But how can you do that if the one you love is away? Not with you. 'Shuyin...'

((Is it too late  
Are you too far gone to stay  
This one's forever  
Should never have to go away))

Tears were trialing down her cheeks. 'Shuyin... without you... I feel incomplete... where are you? Surely you must be somewhere, you can't just vanished!' she said desperate looking around again. 'My Shuyin...' she mumbled shaking her head.

He wasn't here. How could this be possible? Where was she if this wasn't the Farplane? They vanished together. She had tried to tell Shuyin those tree words they hadn't said against eachother. 'I love you.' she mumbled softly looking at the ground. 'I love you Shuyin...' she said more tears falling.

((What will I do  
You know I'm only half without you  
How will I make it through))

She put her hand against her mouth letting out muffled sobs. 'Shuyin... Shuyin... I don't blame you for what happened... I am happy you were with me on my last moments!' she said more tears trialing down her cheek.

'Come back to me...' she whispered softly her deep brown eyes looking around. 'I love you Shuyin. I always have and always will! I am so sorry I haven't told you before! I love you! I love you with all my heart and soul!' she yelled out hoping Shuyin would hear her words.

((If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me))

She shook her head knowing it was invain. Shuyin couldn't hear her, where ever he was. But still she couldn't quite get it. How come they weren't together if they vanished together? 'Shuyin? I hope, I hope so much you won't do foolish things.' she whispered and a weak smile crept to her face.

'I love the way you came to my shows, I love the way you looked at me and told me how beautifull I could sing, I love the way you would brag about me. Proudly telling everyone I was your girl. I love you...' she said softly tears dripping on the ground.

((I'd cry you an ocean  
If you'd sail on home again  
Wings of emotion  
Will carry you, I know they can))

'You will be okay... I hope you will. Shuyin. True love is not about how grand you are.. o-or how simple. It's about being with him. being with the one you love. Shuyin... You are my true love. And I never ever wanted to lose you!' she cried out looking up more tears trialing down her pale cheeks.

'And still I lost you! Shuyin!' she cried balling her fists and shutting her eyes tight. 'Come back to me! I know one day you will! I know you will!' she said determinated. 'You would always come back to me! Even in the war you came to me!'

((Just light will guide you  
And your heart will chart the course  
Soon you'll be drifting  
Into the arms of your true north))

She sobbed and sat down again. 'Shuyin... I miss you, I love you, I want your arms around me in a warm embrace, and more then all, I WANTED to tell you I love you... and now it's to late...' she whispered softly more tears falling.

She looked up determinated. 'No, that's not true, it's never to late! Even when we are torn apart... our feelings will unite us.' she said firmly. 'Shuyin... believe with me. Believe that we will be together again, please feel my love. Hear my thousand words...'

((Look in my eyes  
And you will see a million tears have gone by  
And still they're not dry))

'... Our feelings will unite us...' she whispered one more time with a weak smile. 'I believe in our lvoe, and our love can survive everything Shuyin. So, i'll wait for you. Wait for your strong arms to embrace me again. Wait for that gracefull smile round you lips. I'll wait for you.'

'It doesn't matters how far apart we are, it doesn't matters a thing. Aslong as you know we will be united again! Shuyin. I believe in you, I believe in us.' she said and more tears fell from her face. 'And I wished... that my tears could bring you back to me, 1000 tears... although I know they won't bring you back.'

((If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me))

She looked up a song forming in her head. 'Shuyin... I... I know that your hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me.' she hummed closing her eyes and thinking of how to continue. 'Shuyin, i'll sing it for you one day. One day I will, and then we'll be together again.' she said.

A smile graced her lips. 'One day you will hold me again, and no matter how long it will take, i'll wait for you to take me away from here.' she said softly rubbing her cheeks with a sniff. 'Cause our love will unite us, our feelings will bring us back together.'

((I hold you close  
And shout the words I only whispered before  
For one more chance, for one last dance  
There's nothing that I would not give and more))

She laid down on the cold ground looking up to nothing and her deep brown eyes filled with sorrow. 'Shuyin, please... please don't do stupid stuff...' she whispered softly. 'I want you to be safe. Safe when we meet again, my Shuyin. My lover.'

'I love you Shuyin. I will always love you, I will never leave you again when we meet once again. Your beautifull eyes... I will stay with you! Nothing will break us apart then. True love can never be broken. Not even by death, true love lives on in your heart.' she whispered with a smile. 'I'll wait for you Shuyin.'

((If only tears could bring you back to me  
If only love could find a way  
What I would do, what I would give  
If you returned to me someday  
Somehow, someway  
If my tears could bring you back to me))

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Me: When I heard this song I thought of Lenne, I hope you guys and girls will review please?

Shuyin: ((Looks around)) Lenne!

Lenne: Shuyin! ((Hugs Shuyin))

Shuyin: Lenne! ((Hugs Lenne and kisses her)) I love you

Lenne: I love you too! ((kisses back))

Me: ... sappy anyway R&R!


End file.
